


How Much Is That Puppy In the Window? [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Auctions, Eventual Smut, Everybody wants Will, For the Puppies, Fundraisers, M/M, Podfic, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: At a charity auction in aid of a no-kill shelter, our favourite empath triggers a bidding war over a date with him.Podfic for the author, ElectraRhodes, as the winner of my 200 Followers Giveaway!





	1. At the auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Much Is That Puppy in the Window?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335620) by [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes). 



> Look, I can't do a damn Lithuanian/Danish accent to save my life, okay? So Hannibal is just going to have to sound dashing and deep and sexy as best I can.
> 
> Opening Theme: (How Much Is) That Doggie in the Window?, Bob Merrill, 1952 - Instrumental  
> Closing Theme: He's A Tramp, Peggy Lee, 1955

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0o72FPc8snv)


	2. At the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't really do a subtle southern tinged accent either. I can do FULL southern, but that's not Will, so just enjoy sassy, snarky male voice, okay?
> 
> Opening Theme: (How Much Is) That Doggie in the Window?, Bob Merrill, 1952 - Instrumental  
> Closing Theme: He's A Tramp, Peggy Lee, 1955

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0BgGrv1Y0My)


	3. At the ridiculous "I'm a serial killer just look at the art and antlers" house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Never expected to be sexually describing a three piece suit, but here we are.
> 
> Opening Theme: (How Much Is) That Doggie in the Window?, Bob Merrill, 1952 - Instrumental  
> Closing Theme: He's A Tramp, Peggy Lee, 1955

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0ToMGWZLzpH)


End file.
